


SPARK'S FLY

by Little_red_2000



Series: Singing Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lols, M/M, Singer Stiles Stilinski, What Was I Thinking?, snooping pack, trying to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know how to tell Derek, in fact stiles didn't know how to tell anyone, even Scott his best friend of eleven years didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPARK'S FLY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction (like ever) so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome (how else am I gonna get better right!) Um this story has a little agnst but as always with me it's gonna have a happy ending. And I absolutely have no idea how to tag but I think I'll get better at it as I go. Maybe? So enjoy and please let me know what you think so that way I can make improvements on things that either, don't make since or incorrect spelling etc,

Stiles didn't know how to tell Derek, in fact stiles didn't know how to tell anyone, even Scott his best friend of eleven years didn't know. How was he supposed to tell his dad, Scott, and Derek that he was gay, and was madly in love with Derek Hale? Stiles himself just found out and he was sure he'd be able to handle it.  
But boy was he wrong. At the last pack meeting stiles was forced to sit on the love seat with Derek and he couldn't handle it. He said he had homework to finish and bolted from the loft as fast as he could, leaving a bewilder pack to sit there and wonder what happened. As soon as he was home he read all his messages from the pack.

From Scotty boy: What happened man, why you leave.

From Cat woman: You ok batman you left pretty fast.

From redheaded goddess: You alright? You’re acting weird.

From baby face: You okay? You left without saying goodbye, you never do that.

From Katniss: You okay stiles, were all really worried

Whittimore: That was weird even for you Stilinski.

From sour wolf: u k 

Stiles sends a group message and tells everyone that he's fine and just has to finish his homework and will see them all tomorrow, then turns off his phone, lays back and closes his eyes. 

The next day at school stiles sees the pack all huddled around the cafeteria table, when he walks up all conversation stops and they all stare at him expectedly like they're waiting on something.  
Stiles is confused and sits down with his lunch. Lydia was the first to say something.  
"Stiles why did you run out like that last night?" Stiles just rolls his eyes and says  
“I told you I had to finish up some homework I forgot about," which wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole truth.  
Lydia looked to the werewolves for confirmation that Stiles was telling the truth and they all nodded, they then at lunch as usual. 

While at home after school, stiles tried not to think about Derek's text from last night and what it meant. Was Derek actually concerned about him? Or was he just being a good Alpha and checking on his human beta?  
He wanted to know but was too scared to ask so he put it aside, he went to shower and get ready for pack night since it was a Friday and they have pack nights every Friday as a ritual to keep the pack strong, even though most of them go to school together. 

Stiles is getting out of the shower when he hears the front door open, he grabs a towel goes to his room gets his baseball bat and heads down stairs ready to fight. It's dark inside and barely any light coming from outside seeing as it's almost seven, and stiles sees a silhouette in the kitchen he swings the bat and misses because the person ducks Right on time.  
Stiles turns on the light and sees his dad looking frightened about to grab his gun, "Stiles?"  
"Dad?" They say in unison.  
"What are you doing home so early?"  
“I was getting dinner; I left it when I went to work. Aren't you supposed to be with the pack tonight?"  
“I was in the shower getting ready to head over.” stile says.  
"Since when do you shower before heading over there? You’re usually there right after school."  
"A boy can't want to shower before spending time with a bunch of werewolf’s,” says stiles defensively  
"I was just asking'' john replies amused at his sons defensiveness. 

Stiles puts his Jeep into park and hesitates on getting out thinking, "it might not be too late to run. Oh who am I kidding they all heard me coming a mile down the road.” He gets out of the car and grabs his bag and heads inside.  
"Honey’s I'm home," he announces as he closes the heavy metal slide door. He's greeted with silence, he turns around and all eyes are on him.  
"May I help all of you; this is really starting to creep me out."  
They all stare at him for a while, and then Scott speaks up.  
"We're worried about you dude."  
"Oh not this again, I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me, can we start this now please?" Stiles says exasperatedly.  
"Dude you’re in room full of super humans and I bet even the humans knew that was a lie, we just want to help, tell us what's wrong.”  
“I can't deal with this right now, I'm going home." He turns around to leave and Derek is standing in front of the door, arms folded over his chest looking Stoic and sexy and stiles tries to stay angry as he says, "get out of my way, Derek."  
"They told him not to let you out until they get to the bottom of this," Allison says apologetically. "I told them to let you be and you'd come to us if you needed to, no one listens to Me." she concluded, sassily  
"Thank you Katniss, at least one of you have since, and you," he says pointing to Derek, "why are you letting your betas tell you what to do? You don't have to stand there; you don't care anyway, so why not move so I can leave?"  
Derek doesn't say anything, he doesn't move either. 

Stiles goes and flops down between Allison and the arm of the couch.  
They ask him a bunch of questions which he only responds with one syllable words, and he can see he's draining them.

It's going on two in the morning and the only people awake are Derek, (who is still standing at the door) Scott, (who is getting really tired) and Lydia (who is hell bent on finding out what is wrong with stiles) and he is ready to go home.  
"Can we call it a night already? Everyone one knows you aren't getting anything out of me that's why they're all asleep."  
“Fine, go home stiles, but if you aren't back to normal by tomorrow we're doing this again."  
Stiles is about to object and say that the pack will not like the rest of their weekend ruined because of Lydia, when Lydia holds up her hand to stop him and continues.  
"And no, I don't care about the pack hating this. I will figure out what's wrong with you." She adds matter-of-factly. 

Stiles closes the door to his room as quietly as possible, not to wake up his dad, flops down on his bed and curses the day Lydia was born.

He is just dozing off when he hears a light tap on his window; he gets up expecting it to be Scott, but boy was he wrong.  
Allison crawled through his window taking stiles by surprise, man he was glad he fell asleep in his clothes.  
"Um... well I wanted to know if I can stay here tonight." Allison says with her puppy dogs eyes that were slightly more lethal than Scott's  
"Of course you can, but why don't you just go home, or back to the loft?"  
"Well everyone woke up when you left and they're all mad at me for taking your side earlier, all except Scott but he is staying there tonight and I can’t stay there with them all staring at me like that."  
"What about your house?" Stiles ask  
"Well my dad and I had a fight, he says that it's dangerous for me to be spending a night with a pack of werewolves, and I told him that they would never hurt me and that he can't stop me from going. I walked out so I don't think he wants to see my face tonight."  
"Well you can stay here as long as you need to ally, as long as you don't mind sharing my bed, the couch is uncomfortable and smells like feet and soda and our guest bedroom is filled to the brim with boxes."  
"Thank you stiles, I have no problem sharing a bed, I am very grateful." She climbs into the bed with stiles and they fall asleep immediately. 

The next day Allison goes home to get some clothes, stiles takes that time to clean his room efficiently, even though Allison didn't say anything about it.  
He finds his guitar and puts it in his computer chair to store in his closet later.  
Allison arrives and knocks on the front door, the sheriff answers and sends her upstairs. She enters the room and sees the guitar and asks,  
"Do you play?"  
"Not since my mom died, I found it under a pile of clothes and I'm going to put it in my closet where it can be safe."  
"Oh okay, well I was thinking maybe we could stay in today and watch a movie or something since we have the weekend free, I don't feel like interacting with people today."  
"Sure I have a bunch of junk food in the cabinet down stairs; the key is in the fruit bowl." At Allison's quirked eyebrow he continues, "My dad will be tempted to eat them if I just left the lying around and the last place my dad would be is in a fruit bowl."  
Allison turns around and heads down the stairs to get the snacks and stiles gets his laptop and opens Netflix to survey their movie options. Allison returns with the snacks and stiles has a cocoon of pillows and blankets and they settle down and choose the maze runner.  
The next few hours are a mix of conversations about everything, watching movies and eating junk food.  
Stiles breaks their comfortable silence.  
"Can I tell you something, but you have to keep this a secret or I will never forgive you!" At the serious tone in stiles’ voice she pauses the movie and says,  
"I swear I won't tell is everything okay?"  
"Yes and no, nothing is physically wrong... just me."  
"Okay, go on" she says.  
Stiles is quiet for a while and Allison waits patiently, Stiles finally speaks up.  
"Okay... um here it goes; I'm gay or at least bi because I still like girls. That's what's been bothering me and why I've been acting weird." He rushed out all in one breath.  
Allison sat there bewildered for a moment comprehending what stiles told her before she spoke up.  
"Why are you acting weird about it, that is nothing to hide, if that's who you are then we'll accept you." she said the last part with confidence, it didn't makes stiles believe her. When stiles still didn't say anything Allison spoke up again, this time softer, "stiles no one is going to judge you, things will still be the same and you don't have to worry about Jackson, his best friend is Danny." Stiles cuts in and says: "ally it's not the fact that I'm bi that bothers me... it's who I like that's bothering me!"  
"Who do you like? Please don't say Scott because that would be really weird." "Ewe it's not Scott, we're practically brothers."  
"Then who is it" Allison says impatiently.  
"It's Derek." Stiles says in a voice barely audible, Allison had to learn in a little just to hear. Allison jumps off the bed in excitement and yells, "you like Derek Hale!?"  
"Why not say it a little louder so the world can hear?" stiles says frantically.  
"Sorry, sorry I was just surprised that's all." Allison says sitting back down on the bed. "I can't believe you’re into Derek, doesn't he hate you?"  
"Exactly, that's what makes this worse, I know that I have no shot with him but I still lov... like him,” answers stiles.  
"I heard that, you said love, stiles, do you love Derek?" Allison asks.  
"No... Yes... maybe... I don't know. I just know that every time he pushes me into surfaces now I get this tingly feeling instead of being scared like I used to, I can barely breath when he's close to me, my hands get sweaty when we're in the same room and my heart kicks into hyper drive when he touches me and it's not cause I'm scared. I haven't been scared of Derek for quite some time now."  
"Stiles, I hate to say it but you do love Derek, and I don't think Derek hates you, maybe you should tell him how you feel?”  
"So he can kill me? No thanks, he'll rip my throat out, with his teeth," stiles mimics Derek on the latter.  
"You'll never find out if he likes you if you don't do something,” Allison says matter-of-factly.  
"Let's just finish the movie." stiles says, at that Allison hits play on the longest ride and settles down next to stiles again.  
*****  
Monday comes and Allison had spent the whole weekend with stiles.  
Stiles and Allison drive to school in Stiles’ jeep, the pack are all outside by Jackson's car when they pull up, they give stiles and Allison skeptical looks but before any one can say anything the bell rings, stiles grabs Allison's hand and leads her inside quickly.  
Inside they don't have first period together so stiles pulls her into the first empty room he sees and says, "you can’t tell anyone, you promised you would keep this a secret and I'm counting on you here Allison."  
"Stiles I'm not going to tell anyone, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it, you don't have to worry."  
They exit the class room right when the pack walks by; they all freeze at the sight before them. Stiles says, "We got to get to class, see ya." and runs down the hallway still holding hands with Allison.  
"We need to talk to Allison," Lydia says casually, the pack agrees and they all head off to their classes. 

At lunch stiles has to go home and get his text book. He forgot it this morning since he and Allison were in a hurry because they woke up late. Lydia uses that time to interrogate Allison.  
"Where were you all weekend? We didn't see you at all." Lydia says in her determined voice, making Allison uneasy.  
"With stiles at his house, we watched movies all weekend and talked." says Allison.  
"What did you talk about?" asks Lydia  
"What didn't we talk about?" Allison says fondly, a slight redness creeping up in her cheeks.  
"Are you and stiles sleeping together?" Lydia asks bluntly.  
Allison does love stiles but as a friend or brother, not like the way she loves Scott, so what Lydia says makes her angry. She stands up; smashing her hands on the table like it offended her and storms off with a huff of breath.  
"Great job, you just ruined our only chance of finding out what's wrong with Batman," Erica says.  
"Did you see how angry she got? That has to mean something right?" Isaac asks.  
"Oh it definitely means something; we just have to figure out what, who's down for a little snooping?" Lydia asks deviously.  
"Count me out" Boyd and Scott say in unison.  
"I don't want to go snooping through my best friend’s stuff." says Scott.  
"And I just don't want to go" Boyd deadpans.  
"We can do it without you guys, right?" Lydia asks the rest of the pack who she didn't realize came up at some point during her thinking period. 

Schools over and stiles goes home with Kira and Allison, Kira, because she needed a ride and she had nothing better to do and Allison because he needed to talk to her in private.  
He got Allison alone by sending Kira with his jeep to the grocery store for junk food to eat while they did their homework.  
"Okay, so I know Lydia interrogated you at lunch today, I think we should like, come up with a story to tell them as to why we’re spending so much time together all of a sudden,'' stiles says.  
"Can't we just want to spend time with each other, cause we actually do," says Allison.  
“Well, yeah, we could if you want to take all the fun out of it, but why all of a sudden? I mean we've been friends for almost two years and you and I have never really hung out outside of the packs presence. Except when we're facing life or death situations, I can't really find out what your favorite movie is while battling bad guys," stiles says.  
"We could just tell them the truth?"  
"What? No! We’re not telling," stiles says flailing frantically.  
"Stiles, the truth is that I came over Friday night after I left the loft and came here because I didn't want to go home, and I found out how fantastic you are we spent the weekend together catching up one on one. We don't have to explain the details of what happened and what was said." Allison states calmly, it surprises him how easily Allison made that sound so innocent but how devious a plan it is.  
He's glad when Kira returns with the snacks, they eat and help each other with homework until stiles has to take them both home since it's a school night.  
*****  
It’s almost a week later when Allison comes up with the idea. He and Allison have been spending a lot of time together, after school before school and during, they find they enjoy each other’s company. So when Allison brings up the plan he just laughs so hard his stomach hurts.  
"Why not, there's absolutely nothing wrong with this plan?" Allison says waiting for stiles to stop laughing, stiles gets his laughing subsided so he can talk.  
"Uh... There are multiple things wrong with your plan, Katniss, but don't worry I love the effort." Stiles says sweetly.  
"Name one," Allison says stubbornly.  
"I can name five," stiles says, taking her up on her challenge.  
Stiles begins to tick off the five things on his fingers,  
“One, I can't sing, two, I haven't played the guitar since my mom died, three, I wouldn't know what to play cause I don't know what music Derek likes, four, I will never get up enough courage to tell Derek how I feel and five, Derek may not like being serenaded and break the guitar over my head." Stiles says and flinches at the thought of Derek breaking his mom’s guitar over his head for serenading him with a stupid love song.  
"Derek wouldn't do that and I want to hear you play if that's alright, you don't have to if you don't want to." Allison looks small as she says this and it makes stiles’ heart wrench, so he agrees to play her a song.  
They go to his bedroom from the kitchen and stiles gets his guitar out of the closet.  
He sits at his desk chair while Allison sit crossed legend on the bed, he strums the first few cords experimentally at first, before he falls into a rhythm, he begins to sing and the whole world goes black and it's just him and his guitar. When he finishes the song Allison has tears in her eyes, she's looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. He’s starting to get nervous under her gaze and he can feel his cheeks start to heat up. And just like that Allison is hugging him, it's a hug like no other, and he can't do anything but hug back. when Allison pulls back the tears are gone but she's still looking at him like he's something precious, she's back on the bed and stiles looks out the window, and that's when he sees Derek's leather jacket jumping off the roof, stiles runs to the window and tries to get Derek to come back but Derek is already gone.  
"Derek was watching us; I think he thinks we're together." Stiles says to Allison. Allison says "well go after him, meet him at the loft, tell him it was a misunderstanding, that you we're just showing me you can play, and that the only person you want to sing a love song to is him," Allison says the last part wiggling her eyebrows. "I really hate that I'm rubbing off on you," stiles says but there's no frustration in his voice, it's fonder than anything. 

Stiles goes to Derek's loft and Derek's not there, he checks the remains of the Hale house and he's not there either, stiles drives around till he sees Derek walking down the street leading to the loft, stiles rolls down his window, he slowly drives beside Derek and asks "hey you need a ride?"  
He knows it’s a pointless question because the loft is only a hundred yards away but he asks anyway. Derek just ignores him like he didn't say anything.  
"Get in the car sour wolf," stiles says and to his surprise Derek gets in. Stiles wonders why Derek didn't wait for him to come to a complete stop before jumping in, he just shrugs it off as Derek being Derek. The short distance to the loft is filled with a tensioned silence and stiles’ heavy breathing; even Derek's breathing is quiet stiles thinks. When stiles puts the Jeep into park, Derek couldn't have gotten out of the car faster, stiles follows as Derek heads upstairs. The only sign that Derek gives to show that he knows stiles is following him, is that he leaves the loft door open for stiles to enter after he unlocks it.  
Stiles closes the door behind him and waits for Derek to say something, after a minute of waiting and Derek hasn't said anything stiles breaks the silence.  
"I know you were at my house, and that you saw me singing... but I want you to know that I wasn't singing to Allison I was singing…"  
Derek interrupts and says "Stiles whatever you do in your free time doesn't involve me, you don't need to explain"  
"Actually I do because it looks like you think I'm with Allison but she's with Scott and…"  
Derek cuts in again but this time he sounds angry.  
"Stiles I don't care whether or not you’re with Allison, I was just coming by to see if you we're okay, you've been acting really weird for the past week and a half, and now I know why, so you can leave now."  
"No you don't know why, Allison and I aren't dating," stiles is angry so his heart is beating faster than normal so Derek can't tell if he's lying or not.  
"Stiles, I said leave" Derek's words hurts, so stiles leaves.  
*****  
Stiles is so confused. How can Derek think he likes Allison? That’s his best friend’s girlfriend; stiles wouldn't do that to anyone let alone his best friend. Allison comes by to visit a couple times. Since he caught Lydia and Erica in his room, he and Allison haven't been hanging out so much. He told that pack he and Allison were just friends and that he would never do that to his best friend.  
*****  
Stiles has been practicing for a week, he has his guitar packed, his confidence as high as he can muster considering what he's about to do, and sets off to the loft.  
It’s Friday night so he knows the pack is there but he can't find it in himself to care. He's walking to the door of the loft and suddenly the door swings open. For stiles to hang with a group of werewolves he should be use to stuff like that but this time it's different, the door swing open with anger and rage.  
A furious Allison comes stomping out with a confused looking Scott right behind her. She comes to an abrupt stop when she sees stiles with his guitar; a wide smile crosses her face.  
"OH MY GOSH... you’re going to do it aren't you? I know you’re going to do it, get inside I can't wait!!!!!!" Allison says while she's pushing him inside.  
"Dude what's with the guitar? You haven't played since..." Scott starts but is cut off by Allison, "Scott, honey just watch."  
Stiles is standing in the middle of the loft with all eyes on him, Erica looks amused at his nervousness, while Isaac and Boyd look confused. He moves to Derek who is sitting in his arm chair, which no one else is allowed to sit in. Derek looks bewildered at him, and stiles can't help but smile at how adorable Derek looks, he sits down on the coffee table in front of Derek and doesn't waste any time, he begins. 

"The way you move is like  
Full on rain storm and I'm a house if cards.  
You’re the kind of reckless that should send me running,  
But I kind of a know that I won't get far 

And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. 

Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the side walk take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that will haunt me when you’re not around cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

My mind forgets to remind me you’re a bad idea you touch me once and it's really something you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good and could wait patiently but I really wish you would 

drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the side walk take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you’re not around cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right and lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show 

drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me something that'll haunt me when you’re not around cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
When the sparks fly  
Oh baby smile  
When the sparks fly" 

He finishes the last few cords, then there is loud applause coming from the background, but stiles is to focused on the blank look on Derek's face to acknowledge them, Derek stand up grabs stiles hand and takes stiles to his room.  
There is a long pause, stiles being stiles decides to fill that silence with his rambling.  
"Um... so I kind of decided to do this because you thought me and Allison were together, I wanted you to know that we weren't and that the only reason I was singing for her was so I could practice for you. I haven't played since my mom died so I was warming up on Allison, I'll admit I wasn't going to play for you in the beginning, I was too scared but then I started thinking and after our fight I realized that it didn't matter, so I did this... and I'm starting to get really scared again because you haven't said anything... if you didn't like it I... oomph." Stiles was suddenly cut off by Derek's lips on his, he was frozen for a moment before melting into the kiss.  
When Derek pulled back stiles was dazed, they're looking into each other’s eyes and Derek spoke  
"Stiles that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."  
"So you liked it?" stiles asked nervously.  
"I loved it"  
Stiles felt the knot that was in his stomach since he first arrived untangle and was suddenly aware that Derek had just kissed him so he asks  
"Does this make us boyfriends now? Like a couple? A paring? Oh mates... Not that I'm your mate or anything, in the normal world mate is used as a sign of endearment of a friend or significant other well I guess you..."  
"Stiles, yes you are my mate... my wolf has actually known for a while now but things got complicated and..."  
"Wait, you mean to tell me, your inner Wolfyness or whatever has liked me for a long time, how long of a time Derek?" stiles ask.  
"Since the day I saw you and Scott out in the woods." Derek says in a whisper.  
Stiles laughs and says "you've had a crush on me since the day we first met and you never did anything about it! Why?"  
"Well then it was because I was distracted with everything going on but I haven't said anything now because..." Derek looks really nervous but stiles’ curiosity is what prompts him to ask "because what?"  
"Because a lot of things... You we're so young then, and I was technically an adult, what am I saying you still are young and you need to live your life without being tied down. And you were into Lydia which to be honest I thought you still were…"  
"Do I get a say so in your one sided argument as to why we shouldn't be together? Because if you ask me I think that we would make a great couple, if you ask me I would love to be able to wake up to you every morning. I don't care if you think I shouldn't be tied down because at the end of the day it's my choice, I know you think I'm young and don't know what I want, Derek, but I already know what I want and I want you. I want to be able to kiss you when I walk through the door, I want to see your smile every morning, I just want you, Derek and I don't know how many times I will have to say that to get you to believe that. I will say it a hundred times; I'll shout it from the top of the Eiffel tower if I have to."  
Derek stood there, his face showed many emotions and stiles couldn’t pinpoint just one; he was silent, thinking that Derek would need time to let what he said sink in. "Can I kiss you, again?”  
"You would be a fool not to," said stiles mockingly. 

 

Stiles has been fantasizing about waking up next to Derek for quite a while, he never thought that it would actually happen, but here he is just opening his eyes and Derek is smiling down at him.  
Looking like an angel he says "morning, I thought after you shower I could make us breakfast."  
"That sounds amazing," he replies yawning.  
Derek gets up and goes downstairs leaving stiles to shower; he makes his way to the bathroom and takes a hot shower. He shuffles around Derek's drawer and finds some sweat pants and an old T-shirt and heads down the spiraling staircase.  
He walks into the kitchen, he sits down at the island and watches Derek move around the kitchen. He can't help but smile at how domestic this seems, Derek cooking him breakfast... Wait is Derek humming? Yep he's humming for sure and stiles’ heart stutters at how amazing this all is. Derek is cooking him breakfast after one of the best nights of his life and Derek's humming while doing it, stiles can hardly breath right now. Stiles picks up Derek's humming and sings aloud. 

"I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Derek turns around and looks at stiles as if stiles is an alien.  
"You know that song?" Derek asked quizzically.  
"Yeah my mom loved it she said it was the song 60's, even though it came out in 1964 and she wasn't born till 68."  
"My dad loved it two, he used to sing it to my mom when they would cook together, and he always said it was the song that had brought them together, even though my mom said it was because they both got arrested for streaking. She said my dad didn't like to talk about his rebellion when he was a teenager around us, which is why he told us about the song instead." Derek had this faraway fond look on his face and stiles wanted to tell him how dorky he looked, he decided not to since Derek was actually opening up about his family and stiles felt honored that Derek trusted him like this.  
Derek was plating the food and stiles was eager to as see what Derek had cooked, he didn't even know Derek could cook so he was eager to taste it.  
Derek sat a plate of extra cheesy scrambled eggs in front of stiles with a glass of milk and sat down across from him with his own an food, stiles dug in without even blowing and burning the roof of his mouth but as the pain settled down stiles tasted the eggs fully.  
He didn't waste any time before shoveling more into his mouth, he looked up to find Derek staring at him.  
"These are the best eggs I have ever tasted, Derek you are a freaking saint, you know that? This has literally been the best day of my life. Last night I got to tell you how I've felt since forever, I got blown away to like, the next planet, got to wake up to the most beautiful person in the world and now I am eating the best eggs to ever grace my mouth, God I love you. It's like I'm living in my fantasy, please pinch me." Derek leaned over the table, nose to nose with stiles and pinched him, then sat back in his chair and began eating his eggs with a smug look on his face (stiles thought that Derek was going to kiss him).  
They sat in silence for a while and then Derek broke it by saying "I love you too,"  
Stiles was a little shocked before he realized he had said it to Derek during his rambling session.  
"That was like twenty minutes ago Derek," stiles said fondly, they feel into a content silence.


End file.
